Ravana
Ravana is a nastika and the second strongest sura of the Asura clan. In female form, she is the most beautiful of her clan. He does not appear in the main Kubera webtoon; he only appears in the side novel the finite. Appearance He has long silver hair that he wears in a messy ponytail. His wings are blue and resemble those of a butterfly. Whenever he moves, the wings shine with five hues. In female form, Ravana's face is good-looking, not matching her personality. She is covered with thin clothes and her wings are said to resemble the sky. His sura form is a swarm of bees. Personality His personality is altogether described as rotten. He is quickly to mock other people and taunt them, which proves a mistake of his when he tries this with Taksaka. Ravana is arrogant, since he considers himself to be above others due his strength and influence with Asura. In the finite, he even hosts a party from Asura's seat and leaves a mess behind after leaving. He is said not to lose his dirty smirk even in front of the leader of an enemy clan, and likes to surround himself with other nastikas who support his behavior and flatter him. He has a manipulative personality and often has Asura and other suras dancing in the palm of his hand by taking female form. With his foul mouth and reckless personality, he is often a source of troubles for his king, but a combination of his beauty and the fondness Asura himself has towards him serves the purpose of solving the troubles. The main reason for Asura's support is that in her female form, she is one of the most prolific nastikas, giving birth to many rakshasas, including Asura's children. Synopsis Ravana briefly appears in the finite, concretely in the epilogues. He first appears in a reunion with other nastikas from different clans. Among them is Vinata, who eventually tires and decides to leave. Ravana makes fun of her situation, causing Vinata to tell him that he will pay for his behavior one day. After she leaves, a discussion ensues regarding who's the strongest among the #2 of the clans. The main candidates are Ravana and Taksaka. In order to prove his superiority, Ravana decides to fight Tak and goes to look for him to the sura realm. Despite Vasuki's warning, he insists on fighting the dragon and, after finding him, provokes him by bad-mouthing Ian. Taksaka activates his unique transcendental (Destructive Breath) and easily deals with Ravana and his gang. Only Vasuki and Asura's intervention manages to prevent his death. As usual, he tries to get Asura to fight in his stead by taking female form, but is ignored. After offering Taksaka a reward for not killing Ravana, which he rejects, Asura and the remaining Asura nastikas take their leave. Notes * He is still alive in the timeline of the main webtoon. * Ravana's nickname is "Queen Bee" due his sura form and his ability to get other Asura nastikas to do his bidding. * Apparently, he is only weaker than the kings of the clans and Taksaka. * Due to the fact that he can revive after receiving deathblows, it is very likely that Ravana has a Resurrection attribute. References es:Ravana